


Fitting (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Episode Related, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>好裁缝Finch让John有点儿抓狂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679817) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



> 原文地址：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/679817
> 
> 授权：
> 
> Re: translations: anyone may translate my stories to another language and post w/o my permission, as long as they make clear it's a translation that was done with blanket permission. If I'm sent a link to the translation I will add it to the English language version.

 

**量体裁衣**

 

 

Title: Fitting

Author: esteefee（[http://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/profile](../users/esteefee/profile)）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese 

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags:

Episode Related, Clothing Kink

  

**Summary** **：**

Tailor-Finch is making John a little crazy.

 

**A/N** **：**

**For** [ **astolat** ](../users/astolat/gifts) **.**

I posted some GIFs on tumblr begging for MORE TAILOR-FINCH-RELATED PORN.

[Astolat responded](http://astolat.tumblr.com/post/42685128169/esteefee-why-such-a-dearth-of) with awesome! \o/ 

This is a follow-up to her piece.

 

 

原文地址：

[http://archiveofourown.org/works/679817](679817)

 

授权：

 

Re: translations: anyone may translate my stories to another language and post w/o my permission, as long as they make clear it's a translation that was done with blanket permission. If I'm sent a link to the translation I will add it to the English language version.

 

 

**警告：**

剧集相关，量体裁衣梗

 

**摘要：**

好裁缝Finch让John有点儿抓狂。

 

**A/N** **：**

送给astolat

我在汤上贴了动图求更多的裁缝Finch相关小黄文。

Astolat给了可棒的回应：

<http://astolat.tumblr.com/post/42685128169/esteefee-why-such-a-dearth-of>

这是我给她的小段子写的后续。

 

 

**某鱼注（这次请一定要看！）：**

 

应该是剧集1x16相关，这回算是工口文了

 

※※※※※※※※※※※※

 

汤上那个astolat的小段子只有不到300字，再去要授权什么的好麻烦，所以就在这里简略地提一下：

 

Finch觉得不应该只是跪地上给John摆弄裤脚，而是应该上上下下动手动脚（大雾！）

John绷着劲儿故作淡定，不过看出来某人其实也蛮紧张。

一次两次三次，John总算看出来Finch就是故意的量来量去量不完。

John假装正经表示没人喜欢被调戏，不过Finch跪在地上，故意不看他，却在偷笑，“我觉得乃很享受这个。”

John继续调戏老板，“我觉得我还能更享受。”

然后某人的手伸到某人的裤子里，达成共识，“那就再多来几次好了”。

 

※※※※※※※※※※※※

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Fitting** **量体裁衣 =====**

 

 

**Chapter1** **：疏缝**

 

 

到第六次的时候，John发现自己居然因为长针的戳弄和白色的粉笔起了兴致。房间里很安静，他听话地站着，任凭Finch小心翼翼、从容不迫地测量，无可避免地碰到他；任凭欲望慢慢堆叠，几乎要灼破皮肤喷涌而出，直到对面的男人手指轻巧蹭过他的脖颈，而他不得不紧咬牙关，一遍又一遍在脑子里想着拆装心爱的M249。（译注：M249，轻型机枪）

 

事实证明，Finch开始又一次毫无必要地测量他领口的尺寸了。

 

“通常情况下如果有人在这么近的距离扼着我的脖子，我手里至少会有把刀。”John调侃。

 

Finch挑起一边眉毛，饶有兴致。“那边儿的桌子上有把大剪刀。”他绕到John身后，啧啧有声，抚上前特工的脊背。“你盯梢的时间太长了，我觉得——你已经把自己的姿势毁了，Mr. Reese。”男人手掌使力，就好像他能在这么短短的时间里修复那些经年累月的损伤。然后他双手滑过John的肩头——没有用卷尺，John敢肯定，测量出了三百二十的刻度。针尖若有似无磨过高个子的肌肤。

 

“Finch，”前特工急切道，可他的老板只是笑呵呵地哼了一声，又转回来，手指舞蹈般轻点John的肩膀，衬衫领口依旧敞开，最终让Finch的拇指贴上他的喉结。

 

John在这份触摸下只觉得乳头都挺立起来。“我该穿件背心的。”

 

“那样就会破坏这套衣服的剪裁，”Finch轻声说，“相信我，料子高支高密比合身更重要。”

 

Finch两手描画他胸膛的时候，John屏住了呼吸，小个子男人的手掌边缘堪堪蹭着他硬起来的乳尖，“啊。你确定么？”

 

老板这回挑眉，瞪着眼睛，嘴唇抿得死紧。

 

“一套上好的西装永远能成为冠冕堂皇的借口，Mr. Reese。”Finch后退一步，唇边卷起一抹淡淡的笑意。“嗯，这同样也适用于衬衫。不过咱们为什么不开始量裤子呢？”

 

John挫败地垂下脑袋，重重呻吟。

 

 

**Chapter 2** **：完美**

 

**摘要：**

John穿得更少了。

 

 

这可真够诡异的，John一边想着，一边让西装上衣的丝绸里衬滑过自己赤裸的肩膀，贴上他的后背，不过无论怎样，他还是用双手稳稳撑住沙发靠背，黄棕色的柔软皮革触感颇佳，他又向前压了压，方便Finch抚上他光溜溜的下身。

 

“真完美，Mr. Reese。”Finch赞叹。

 

就是这个，John寻思，他可以完全抛弃疑惑，彻底相信Finch温和的指引和触碰，不过John也在等着做满十次（ten fittings），于是他稳住呼吸，Finch则掀起前特工的西装，滑腻的手指直接探进他的入口，快速又精准地帮他做准备，同时另一只手扶住他的后腰，将西装下摆固定在那里。John紧紧闭眼，Finch的手指在他体内打着圈扩张，然后抽了出来。

 

小个子男人扶在他后腰上的手也撤回去了，John扭头，意外地看到Harold正用一块和领带同色的紫手帕擦拭自己的手指。

 

Harold仔细把手帕叠好，放进口袋，两手攀上腰间，垂下视线。John别过脸，开始认真研究沙发棕黄色皮革的花纹，直到再一次感觉西装下摆被掀起，同时Harold消除了他们之间的距离。

 

“你准备好了么，Mr. Reese？”男人小口喘气，带着满意的腔调，性器前端摩擦着John的臀缝。前特工因为润滑剂冰凉的触感抖了一下，坚定地点头。

 

“你知道我准备好了。”他见Harold没有进一步动作，催促道。

 

“你确实 _看上去_ 准备好了，”Finch的龟头就顶在那里，轻轻压着他的入口，而John的手指陷入沙发靠背，用力抓紧，身子向后拱。

 

“好罢，”Harold纵容地叹气，终于， _终于_ 进入了他，用阴茎慢慢把他彻底打开。John闭上眼，让听觉接管，集中于Harold紧绷又克制的喘息，Finch退出，再用精确的力度重新戳刺。前特工手臂打颤，努力保持着身体的支撑和静止。

 

随着平顺的推送，Finch现在已经完全在他体内了，小个子男人将自己紧紧贴住John的身后，就好像他希望前特工能感受到他的高级毛料裤，能感受到他冰凉的拉链，还有皮带一下一下滑过肌肤的诱惑。就好像他希望John明白，自己衣衫半裸，却正在被几乎是衣冠楚楚的Finch钉在身下。鉴于Harold花了多久才做到这一步，John对此并不吃惊。毕竟十次是值得的。前特工低头微笑，看着自己的双手。

 

趁他走神的机会，Harold几乎完全抽离了出去，然后开始挺身戳刺——确实，缓慢得近乎折磨，让John呼吸加快，视线模糊。Finch的手指在西装底下轻巧扶住他的腰臀，指尖有点儿发凉，只是位置刚好地扶住，并没有任何攫取的意味。他的手带着John移动，带着他逐渐与Finch自己的节奏融为一体，带着他稍稍弓起身子，直到——是的，就是那儿——John为了忍住呻吟几乎咬掉舌头，不过他还是没能忍住下意识的反应，含着Finch阴茎的甬道骤然紧缩，而Harold选择在此时加速，皮带的金属扣拍打着John的大腿，发出引人遐思的轻响。

 

John把重心换到右手，打算给自己手淫，可Finch及时阻止了他，“等一下，我会让你赚足回票价。”在男人略微急促的喘息间，这短短的几个字岌岌可危。

 

“那就快点儿，”John答应，即使每一次挑逗都让他的渴求更加急迫，但他从这场游戏的最开始已经等到现在了，他享受整个过程，他知道Finch真的会让一切都值得等待。

 

毕竟，Finch从来没有对他撒过谎。

 

小个子男人的手指在John腰臀上收紧，这是前特工得到的唯一提醒，接着，Finch尖锐抽气，速度慢了下来，用力挺进三次，最终倒在他的背上，肌肤相亲，温暖的重量。Harold轻叹，湿润的气息扫过他的毛孔。

 

这可能是他们两人最为贴近的一刻了，彼此之间紧密契合，John只觉得一股热流涌动，心口发紧，逐渐漫上的暖意丝丝缕缕渗入每个神经末梢，甚至抵消了备受冷落的性器硬到发痛所带来的挫败。

 

缓了片刻，Finch挣扎着挪动，John则连忙打算直起身子帮他站稳。

 

“不。你待在这儿。”小个子男人退出来，John则皱起脸，对自己听话地保持那个姿势感到些微空虚，还有莫名的荒谬，他的阴囊真的非常非常疼。

 

不过Finch很快就回来了，他温暖的手抚上John的身体，手指描过肌肉起伏的线条，划到他的臀缝。

 

“你要干——啊。”

 

Finch的手指再次埋进他体内，这回可不止两根，而他的另一只手同样带着冰凉的滑腻，探入John腿间，轻柔爱抚他的阴茎。

 

John重重垂下脑袋。他早该知道根本用不着担心Finch的计划，因为这简直太美妙了，这男人的手指在他身子里进出，同时照顾着他完全勃起的阴茎，拇指时不时碾过龟头下方敏感的系带。

 

“你还有……从没提到过的本事，Harold。”

 

本事这个词可远远不能形容。Finch的手指是无与伦比的，撩拨他的欲望，位置精准力道精确，来来回回挑逗着他，而他的拇指——有谁能猜到，他仅凭一根拇指就能把这件事情做到如此程度？John的喘息愈发凌乱，几乎就要达到高潮，西装上衣现在已经被他的汗水打湿，而他甚至能闻到某些化学制剂的味道，比如说刺鼻的氯气，还有其他。

 

Finch的耐心似乎无穷无尽，坚持不懈地抚弄他，John阴囊绷紧，再也无法抑制的热流横冲直闯，终于逼得他屏住呼吸，激烈地射了出来，释放带来的极致快感让前特工双手发软，只能用手肘支撑上半身，歪歪斜斜倚在沙发背上，弯着脖子气喘吁吁。

 

“哦，上帝啊。”他嘶哑道。

 

Harold咕哝着回应，可John什么都听不见。

 

“啥？”

 

“我说，‘希望这个值得你等那么久？’”

 

“还不错。（pretty good）”该死，John连 _脚趾_ 都麻了。不过感觉上还少了点儿什么。他努力直起身，转向背后的男人。

 

“只是还不错？”Finch瞪着他。John留意到老板的眼镜蒙上了一层雾气，暗暗压下心中的窃喜。Finch匆忙掏出手帕，又从一个小喷罐里挤了点儿什么。

 

“是啊。只少了一个要素。”John踏前一步——摇摇晃晃，没错——Finch伸出一只手，随时准备扶住他。

 

前特工栖身，轻吻Harold的嘴角，当他退回来，就见Harold直愣愣盯着他，几乎是不知所措地慌乱，可双唇却弯出了一道由衷欣喜的浅弧。

 

“我觉得，”小个子男人接口，“所谓完美，也是有提升空间的。”

 

John微笑，“是什么改变了你的看法？你说的，至少还要再来几次呢。”

 

“就跟你不知道似的。”Harold白他一眼，擦干净眼镜，把手帕和小喷罐收好，拽过刚刚被扔在旁边桌子上的丝绸短裤丢给John。“对你来讲这算相当聪明的花招——今天穿着这个。”

 

短裤是紫色的。John就知道Harold爱死了紫色。“现在，Finch，你总算懂了吧，好的杀手会充分利用一切能够利用的武器。”

 

“确实如此，Mr. Reese？”Harold挑眉。

 

“没错。”John拿起短裤，在Finch的灼灼注视下慢悠悠地穿好。

 

嗯，John暗暗寻思，这就搞定了。

 

他还得赶紧再去多买上至少一打紫色短裤。

 

 

END

 

 

注：

 

关于文中的“十次”（ten fittings），作者的回答如下：

>ten fittings：

John let himself be teased by Harold fitting him in suits 10 times until finally Harold had sex with him.

John让Harold趁着量体裁衣的机会调戏自己10次，最后才真的提枪上马。

嗯，原来前面那小段子最后达成的协议是这样的~

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/9/14

 


End file.
